


You (don't) care

by larana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Yamaguchi è abituato alle prese in giro.Ci ha fatto il callo da e per così tanti anni che ormai è veramente raro che vi presti qualche attenzione.Ma quando un giorno due studenti prendono in giro Tsukki a causa sua, Yamaguchi si sente precipitare nello sconforto e nel panico, prendendo una decisione che non lo porterà più un lontano di un terribile senso di colpa. E non è affatto detto che Tsukki, una volta scoperta la verità, sia disposto a perdonarlo così facilmente...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/gifts), [badwolfdw5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/gifts).



> Ci risiamo.  
> Ogni volta è sempre la stessa storia: quando entro in nuovo fandom mi sento come una bambina al primo giorno di scuola. Sto metaforicamente tremando come un chihuahua, sappiatelo.  
> Quindi, sì, una YamaTsukki. Avevo deciso di fare il grande esordio con una AsaNoya, e avevo pure iniziato a scriverla, ma poi questi due qui si sono messi in mezzo e mi hanno monopolizzata per tre giorni, finché non ho dato loro un inizio, uno sviluppo e una fine.  
> E, come ogni volta, non sono affatto sicura di aver azzeccato il carattere dei personaggi o di aver reso una trama verosimile. Spero, però, di esserci almeno andata vicino! 
> 
> Chiara, Luna: questa storia è anche un po' vostra. Consideratela un modo per ripagarvi del fatto di avermi sopportata così tanto e a lungo durante il mio folle binge-watching. Siete splendide <3

 

 

La campanella s’infilò tra le parole piatte e monocorde del docente di letteratura, ponendo ufficialmente fine a quella che, a detta di Yamaguchi, era stata la lezione più noiosa della storia. Gli piaceva studiare e possedeva la giusta curiosità per garantirsi voti molto alti – non a caso frequentava una delle due classi di preparazione al college – ma certe volte, semplicemente, la sua mente veniva piazzata dietro un vetro appannato e non c’era modo di seguire le lezioni o costringersi a focalizzarsi su qualcosa. Era un problema che aveva bisogno di essere risolto e ci stava lavorando su, solo che a volte era lui il primo a perdersi totalmente in contemplazione del vuoto e di progressi, a dirla tutta, non ne aveva fatti molti.

Gettò le braccia sopra la testa, distendendole per stiracchiare i muscoli. Poi, tirando indietro la sedia, si alzò e raggiunse il banco di Tsukki, il cui proprietario stava svogliatamente sfogliando il libro di letteratura con l’aria di uno che raramente si era imbattuto in qualcosa di più noioso in vita sua.

“Tsukki, vado giù a prendere un succo d’arancia. Vuoi che prenda qualcosa anche per te?”

“Nah,” mugugnò. “Sono a posto così.”

“Okay!”

I corridoi erano affollati di studenti intenti a godersi la pausa pranzo. Incrociò Tanaka-kun e Nishinoya-kun davanti alla porta dei bagni maschili e scambiò qualche parola prima di salutarli e dirigersi nella piccola saletta a pianta quadrata che ospitava un paio di distributori automatici. Stranamente, non c’era ancora nessuno. Sorrise. Meglio per lui: avrebbe potuto perfino mettere le mani su quei buonissimi tramezzini al prosciutto, se fosse stato abbastanza fortunato. Fece per varcare l’ingresso, ma di colpo sentì qualcuno parlottare e ridere. A trattenerlo fu il fatto che, sia anche solo per un attimo, aveva distintamente colto il suono del proprio nome. Avvicinandosi e restando nascosto, contravvenendo alla buona educazione che gli stava _imponendo_ di andare via e non origliare, si accostò al muro, fissandosi le scarpe.

“Quel primino è un fenomeno da baraccone, quasi quanto il suo amico quattr’occhi.”

“Sono sempre così appiccicati, neanche fossero sposati!”

Attirato dall’allusione a Tsukki, con grande cautela, allungò un po’ il collo oltre lo spigolo del muro.

Yamaguchi non conosceva quei ragazzi.

Come qualsiasi altro studente, doveva averli incrociati nei corridoi, o nel cortile prima del suono della campanella, ma non sapeva i loro nomi, o a quale classe appartenessero. E, a volerla dire tutta, avrebbe preferito che la cosa fosse stata reciproca, perché pareva proprio che quei due sapessero tutto di lui – chi fosse, quale sezione frequentasse e, soprattutto, erano a conoscenza della sua amicizia con Tsukki.

“È imbarazzante il modo in cui gli scodinzola e gli corre dietro,” stava dicendo il più alto dei due, chinandosi a raccogliere la lattina che il distributore aveva appena erogato. L’amico gli diede prontamente manforte, prodigandosi in un falsetto così sgradevole che riempì gli occhi di Yamaguchi di lacrime di rabbia.

“ _Tsukki, aspettami! Tsukki, che ne pensi? Tsukki, torniamo a casa insieme? Tsukki, vuoi essere la mia mamma? Tsukki, posso leccarti le scarpe? Tsukki? Tsukki? Tsuuuukki!”_

“Quello Tsukishima sembra un tipo intelligente, perché diavolo gira con un fenomeno del genere?”

“Forse non è così intelligente come sembra. Sotto sotto, saranno uguali.”

Yamaguchi strinse i pugni e chiuse forte gli occhi, cercando di disperdere il tremito soffuso che aveva preso ad affliggere il suo corpo. Capitava sempre nei momenti di grande stress e non era mai riuscito a gestirlo granché bene. Solitamente, si accorse con una stretta allo stomaco, era Tsukki a riportarlo sulla terra.

Era _sempre_ Tsukki a riportarlo sulla terra.

Desiderò di non essere così codardo, desiderò di essere capace di abbandonare il suo stupido rifugio, saltare fuori e affrontarli a viso aperto, dicendo loro quanto straordinario fosse Tsukki e che nessuno, _nessuno_ doveva osare insultarlo davanti a lui. Ma quando finalmente mosse un passo pieno di esitazione, i due erano già andati via. Dietro di loro restava, in qualche modo, l’eco sgradevole del loro scherno.

Yamaguchi abbandonò la schiena contro il vetro gelido del distributore e prese a fissarsi le scarpe con aria terribilmente dolente.

Prendersi gioco di lui era qualcosa che ormai gli scivolava addosso e raramente lo toccava, poiché raramente la gente si sforzava di essere davvero cattiva con lui (ancora, era Tsukki a coprirgli le spalle, incutendo quel genere di timore che teneva a freno la lingua); erano solo parole, dopotutto, solo aria – poche volte avevano una loro strana, dolorosa consistenza.

Prendersi gioco di Tsukki a causa sua, però, era una novità. E come tutte le novità spiacevoli, lo spingeva a crucciare la bocca e rimuginarci su fino a farsi venire l’emicrania. Più di ogni altra cosa, però, gli faceva letteralmente male al cuore, perché tutti avrebbero dovuto sottolineare la perfezione del suo migliore amico, non trarne divertimento a sue spese. Tsukki andava ammirato ed emulato, ma non preso in giro. _Mai_ preso in giro. E soprattutto, non a causa sua. Yamaguchi sapeva l'impressione che dava a chiunque li osservasse e la gamma di aggettivi che si sarebbe potuta usare era ampia e variegata, e si andava da quelli divertenti a quelli offensivi. Se proprio avesse dovuto fare la media di quelle impressioni, avrebbe sicuramente detto che la più ricorrente fosse quella di totale sottomissione. Il che, sia pure in una maniera che neppure lui comprendeva totalmente, era vero: Yamaguchi Tadashi venerava Tsukishima Kei ed era disposto a blandirlo e trottargli intorno, proprio come il più fedele dei cani,  senza che mai si sentisse in obbligo di farlo. Al contrario, lo faceva per _sdebitarsi_ , perché una creatura così straordinaria come Tsukki aveva scelto _lui_ e Yamaguchi si sentiva così fortunato da provare, ogni volta che ci pensava, un vago senso di disorientamento, come se qualcuno l'avesse tramortito con un colpo in testa.

Non aveva mai creduto, neanche per un momento, di meritare Tsukki. Si sentiva costantemente la vittima di un equivoco e aspettava, ogni giorno, il momento in cui l’amico avrebbe finalmente realizzato l’errore clamoroso che aveva commesso per ben otto anni. Non che lo _volesse_ , ma ci sarebbe sicuramente stata una sorta di catarsi, uno sviluppo in una trama altrimenti sempre sul filo del rasoio, perennemente in bilico. Nel frattempo, quindi, gli sembrava una buona idea impegnarsi e, in qualche modo, sdebitarsi per tutto quella sorta di attenzione abusiva che Tsukki continuava a prestargli.

Ripagarlo esponendolo al pubblico scherno, quindi, gli sembrava niente di meno ingrato che sputare nel piatto in cui aveva così abbondantemente mangiare.

Mordendosi un labbro, riaprì gli occhi e tornò nella luminosa mattina di marzo che volgeva verso il pomeriggio. Si disse che l’ora di pausa doveva essere quasi passata e che Tsukki… Sorrise amaramente. Tsukki preoccupato per lui? Sarebbe stato più facile avvistare degli alieni. Non che non gli volesse bene, certo, ma aveva una maniera a dir poco singolare di esprimere il suo affetto: ostentare indifferenza era parte dell'accordo, e se volevi avere a che fare con Tsukishima Kei, dovevi venirne a patti quanto prima.

Yamaguchi ci era abituato, ma non per quello che freddo disinteresse aveva smesso di dolere come una fastidiosa fitta intercostale.

Un ultimo sguardo al distributore – non era andato fin laggiù per comprare un succo d'arancia? Poco importava; qualsiasi voglia era prontamente sparita – gli rammentò il nuovo, fastidioso problema che doveva risolvere quanto prima. Allontanandosi, decise che mettere un po’ di distanza tra sé e Tsukki era sicuramente un buon punto di inizio.

Per qualche ragione, tuttavia, il pensiero gli provocò una bizzarra vertigine alla bocca dello stomaco, come se avesse mancato di scendere un gradino.

 

***

 

La notizia rimbalzava continuamente tra le prime classi della Karasuno High e non era rimasto più nessun primino a scoccargli un’occhiata in tralice ogni volta che camminava per i corridoi: Yamaguchi Tadashi e Tsukishima Kei dovevano aver litigato e nessuno aveva idea del perché. Quel che era certo era che il ragazzino lentigginoso della quarta sezione non correva più dietro l'amico, né pronunciava il suo nome così spesso e con la stessa remissività di un tempo. Era un gossip interessante e appassionante e, di conseguenza, questo aprì la strada alle più eterogenee delle speculazioni. C’era chi diceva di aver sentito dire che avevano litigato per il posto in squadra; altri, invece, sostenevano chiaramente che Tsukishima doveva per forza essersi accorto di quanto seccante fosse il suo compare e, giustamente ma in considerevole ritardo, l’aveva scaricato; altri ancora, forse i più romantici, azzardavano una contesa per la stessa ragazza e il fatto che Yachi Hitoka facesse la spola dall’uno all’altro era un indizio potenzialmente valido.

A Yamaguchi quasi divertivano tutte quelle ipotesi, anche le più sgradevoli, ma soprattutto era contento di aver raggiunto l'obiettivo: allontanare Tsukki da quelle stupide prese in giro. E se il prezzo da pagare era subirne il doppio, che importava? Comunque non era neanche lontanamente vicino a sdebitarsi.

Inoltre, con suo codardo sollievo, Tsukki pareva del tutto insensibile al cambiamento e non aveva mai accennato a volerne parlare.

“Huh, Yamaguchi-kun?”

Yachi Hitoka mosse nervosamente i piccoli piedi, spostando continuamente il peso da una gamba all’altra.

“Sì?”

“N-Non sono affari miei, ma…” fece una pausa, guardando Tsukki di sottecchi, “tu e Tsukishima-kun sembrate veramente distanti. Va tutto bene?”

Yamaguchi non poteva dire di non averlo visto arrivare. Tutti se lo chiedevano ed era solo questione di tempo prima che qualcuno mostrasse la sfrontantezza di domandarlo a voce alta, ma il fatto che fosse Yachi-chan lo metteva profondamente a  disagio. La ragazza gli piaceva, era una buona amica e aveva un certo talento nell’osservare e dedurre le persone, ragion per cui era estremamente difficile mentirle. E a lui, d’altra parte, mentire non piaceva; di indole timida e sensibile, gli riusciva complicato dire una bugia, non solo perché suonava poco credibile, ma anche e specialmente perché la sua lingua si rifiutava di funzionare correttamente e finiva puntualmente per prodigarsi in una serie di patetici balbettii intellegibili.

Ma adesso non vedeva alternative: non se la sentiva proprio di affrontare quel discorso con Tsukki così pericolosamente vicino.

“Certo,” disse, ed era solo una parola, una bugia piccola, sufficientemente credibile e la lingua non gli si annodò neanche una volta, ma qualcos'altro finì per tradirlo perché la bocca della ragazza si crucciò in una smorfia dispiaciuta.

A Yachi-chan dispiaceva _davvero_ quando qualcuno aveva dei problemi o stava male; forse era per quello che le piaceva: un po’ gli somigliava.

“Capisco,” rispose e, per quanto assurdo, Yamaguchi ebbe la sensazione che capisse _veramente_.

La campanella suonò, salvandolo da ulteriori sviluppi che, davvero, non aveva proprio voglia di affrontare. Salutò perciò la ragazza e tornò al suo posto, proprio dietro Tsukki, fissando con mestizia la sua nuca schizzata di ciuffi corti e biondi. Di colpo, sentì di non poter restare accanto a lui per un secondo di più e, senza dire nulla, si tirò indietro, sforzandosi di concentrarsi sul libro di matematica ancora aperto sulla pagina degli esercizi.

Le incognite ricorrevano di esercizio in esercizio, sprofondandolo, se possibile, ancora di più in quel pantano di mestizia e malumore in cui era andato a cacciarsi e che adesso iniziava seriamente a rimpiangere.

 

“Ah, Tsukki,” gli rivolse finalmente la parola, serrando le dita intorno alla cinghia della sua borsa come aggrappandosi per non annegare, “oggi non mi alleno. Io non…” Valutò per un attimo l’idea di mentire, ma quel piccolissimo movimento della testa di Tsukki lo fece totalmente desistere; non lo fronteggiava e neanche lo guardava da sopra la spalla, ma era distintamente in ascolto, totalmente _rivolto_ a lui. “Dillo tu a Sawamura-senpai, per favore.”

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi scattò quasi sull’attenti, irrigidendosi e agitandosi.

“Sì?”

“Qualsiasi problema tu abbia, cerca di risolverlo.”

Trattenne il fiato. Non era stato diretto neanche lontanamente come Yachi-chan, ma la domanda che si agitava tra le righe della sua affermazione era impossibile da eludere o ignorare. Non fidandosi della sua voce, di colpo molto incerta, Yamaguchi si produsse in un piccolo verso strozzato di assenso prima di girare i tacchi e andarsene.

Varcato il cancello del liceo, arrivarono le prime lacrime.

 

***

 

Tsukki gli mancava.

Gli mancava averlo seduto accanto a sé mentre guardavano Discovery Channel, che lo prendesse in giro per le patatine fritte molli e flosce che tanto amava, facendogli notare quanto unte e disgustose fossero, annegate in tutto quel ketchup, o anche solo che gli camminasse accanto in silenzio, spesso con le cuffie calcate sulle orecchie. Era stupido provare nostalgia per qualcuno che lui stesso aveva allontanato, lo sapeva perfettamente, così come soffrirci tanto.

A pungolarlo sgradevolmente erano quelle due voci sottili che sentiva nella testa e che spesso battibeccavano così forte e a lungo che doveva puntualmente prendere un analgesico per placare l’emicrania.

Se una gli faceva notare che Tsukki avrebbe potuto, quanto meno, cercare il confronto e tentava di fare leva sul suo orgoglio, l’altra le rispondeva, facendo eco ai suoi più oscuri sentimenti, che non aveva ragione per farlo; perché avrebbe dovuto? Lui era solo un ragazzino debole e piagnucoloso che non riusciva neppure a battere un servizio decente, qualcuno di così straordinario come Tsukki non aveva ragione di stargli dietro o tenere il passo del suo malumore. Andavano avanti così per ore e Yamaguchi era arrivato a domandarsi se, per caso, non fosse venuto il momento di contattare un terapeuta o, più realisticamente, sfogarsi con qualcuno che potesse capirlo, non giudicarlo e, se proprio fosse stato fortunato, dargli qualche consiglio.

Con sua grande sorpresa, l'occasione si presentò quando, quell’uggioso venerdì pomeriggio, arrivò in palestra prima di tutti gli altri, fermandosi bruscamente sulla porta quando vide Sugawara-senpai e Sawamura-senpai ridere con le teste un po’ troppo vicine. Si separarono subito quando registrarono la sua presenza, invitandolo comunque ad entrare e  non starsene sotto quella pioggerellina viscida che si insinuava subdolamente nel colletto della tuta.

“Proprio l’uomo di cui avevo bisogno,” commentò Sawamura, battendogli una pacca sulla spalla. Yamaguchi si sforzò di non ritrarsi come un cane spaventato. Non che i due senpai gli facessero propriamente _paura_ , ma restava sempre quel fondo di disagio nell’essere loro troppo vicino, come se una falena che volasse troppo vicina alla fiamma.

“Volevo allenarmi in ricezione,” spiegò il più anziano. “Ti va di battermi qualche palla?”

“C-Certo!” balbettò un po’, sfilandosi la giacca della tuta e avvicinandosi al cesto dei palloni che Sugawara aveva appena portato accanto alla rete. Si scambiarono un mezzo sorriso di saluto, poi il senpai prese una palla e raggiunse l’angolo più lontano della palestra, schiacciando forte contro il muro per sciogliere i muscoli.

Quella che seguì dopo fu un’interminabile stringa di battute che andavano diventando, se possibile, sempre più ridicole e patetiche, finché l’ultima non arrivò addirittura a passare _accanto_ alla rete.

A quel punto, le mani di Yamaguchi tremavano tanto che perse la prese sul pallone.

“S-Sawamura-senpai, scusami!” Anche la sua voce tremava.

L’altro liquidò la faccenda con un blando sventolio della mano. Era come se si fosse aspettato di arrivare a quel punto, realizzò Yamaguchi depresso, chinandosi a raccogliere la palla.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Sì?”

Gli occhi di Sawamura Daichi si fecero più morbidi, più amichevoli di quanto fossero mai stati. Era come osservare qualcuno approcciarsi ad una bestia ferita.

“Che cosa succede?”

Non pensò neanche per un secondo di mentire. A che sarebbe servito? L’agitazione e lo sconforto erano così palesi che gli avrebbero reso difficile anche solo raccogliere le parole, figurarsi una menzogna.

Fissando le bande gialle e blu del pallone, tentò di tirare fuori una versione sintentica ma comprensibile di quello che era successo tra lui e Tsukishima, della scelta che, forse egoisticamente, aveva preso per entrambi.  Di come a Tsukki non sembrasse importare o di come il senso di colpa lo stesse comunque dilaniando, impedendogli perfino di riposare. Le frasi rotolarono via dalla sua bocca con impensata facilità, un torrente in piena che non accennò a rallentare neppure quando Sugawara smise di fingere di non ascoltare la conversazione e si avvicinò a Sawamura.

“Sono così patetico,” concluse e, in un improvviso empito di rabbia, scagliò forte la palla sul pavimento, mandandola a rimbalzare lontano, scusandosi quindi immediatamente per aver perso il controllo così facilmente.

“Tsukishima non mi sembra il tipo da preoccuparsi di quello che la gente pensa o dice di lui, però,” fece notare Sugawara, grattandosi la nuca.

“Ma _io_ mi preoccupo di quello che la gente pensa o dice di lui,” ribatté Yamaguchi sconfortato, sussultando quando la mano forte di Daichi calò tra le sue scapole. Colto di sorpresa, si piegò un po’ in avanti, voltandosi e notando il sorriso divertito sulla bocca dell’altro.

“Onestamente, Yamaguchi, se non si fa problemi _lui_ , perché diavolo dovresti farteli _tu_?”

Yamaguchi lo fissò con aria vacua, come se l’avesse colpito con una mazza. Quello era un punto di vista che, incredibilmente, non si era mai sforzato di considerare. A dire il vero, non gli era neppure passato per la testa.

Nonostante riconoscesse adesso l’egoismo intrinseco delle sue azioni, si trattava di una singolare eccezione, non della regola. Di indole timida, remissiva e apprensiva, l’egoismo non faceva parte di Yamaguchi, men che meno quando veniva a trattarsi di Tsukki. Liquidare la faccenda in quel modo, quindi, non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorato.

Sugawara e Sawamura risero della sua espressione.

“Daichi ha ragione,” disse diplomaticamente Sugawara, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e indirizzandogli un sorriso incoraggiante. “Tsukishima è straordinariamente intelligente e trattandolo così non gli fai certo un favore. È come se lo sminuissi, capisci?”

Yamaguchi sussultò.

Sminuire Tsukki? Mai! Non l’aveva mai fatto, né sarebbe mai capitato! ... o era successo? Allontanandolo senza giustificare la sua scelta l’aveva davvero _insultato_? Possibile che non se ne fosse reso conto da solo? Che il senso di colpa avesse originato proprio da quella ragione? Cielo, pareva così scontata quella conclusione, adesso! Che sciocco era stato.

“Sì,” rispose, deglutendo. “Sì, lo capisco.”

“Bene. Adesso torna in campo e batti qualche palla per me.”

E così fece.

 

***

 

“Tsukki, torniamo insieme.”

Tsukki gli riservò un’occhiata in tralice annoiata, e nient’altro. Nel suo personalissimo linguaggio, aveva imparato Yamaguchi, quello era un assenso. Non cercò di camminargli accanto come al solito, ma anzi si tenne un passo indietro, né cercò di fermarlo quando lo vide sollevare le cuffie sulle orecchie, isolandosi velocemente da ciò che lo circondava.

Nonostante la voce provocatoria continuasse a rammentargli quanto fosse codardo da parte sua e cercasse di infilarsi nella volontà che avrebbe mosso la sua mano a toccare la spalla dell’amico, Yamaguchi continuò a mantenere il silenzio, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi e gli occhi fissi sulla scritta _SOMY_  sulle cuffie dell’altro.

 _Parla_ , diceva la voce. _Di’ qualcosa, vigliacco. Dopotutto, ti ci sei ficcato da solo in questa situazione, no? Be’, adesso vedi di uscirne!_

“Tsukki,” sussurrò, lasciando che il vento frizzante della sera si portasse via quell’unica parola. Fu un suono breve e debole, ma bastò ad accelerargli il polso. Desiderava così tanto spiegarsi, chiedergli perdono per essere stato così clamorosamente egoista, cercare di fargli capire che l’aveva fatto non già per rinnegare la sua amicizia o qualsiasi altra cosa Tsukki avesse fatto per lui, ma perché, al contrario, voleva proteggerlo da uno scorno che non meritava, togliere il pallino rosso dalla sua schiena e spostarlo sulla propria. Lo desiderava al punto che, di colpo, dopo aver tenuto i denti stretti fino al loro punto di rottura, si ritrovò a tirare fuori le parole e a farlo con impensabile determinazione.

“Tsukki,” ripeté più forte. “Ho fatto una sciocchezza.”

 _Non può sentirti_ , lo derise la voce, _da bravo, non barare._ Yamaguchi la ignorò.

“Ho fatto un’ _enorme_ sciocchezza e mi dispiace _così tanto_. Ti ho allontanato perché non sopportavo che parlassero male di te, che ti rendessero oggetto delle loro frecciate o delle loro battute. Io, sai, ci sono abituato; non m’importa se lo fanno con me. Ma poi il bersaglio sei diventato tu e io…”

Si interruppe, fissando la stringa slacciata di una scarpa. Il laccio rimbalzava e finiva sotto la suola, in un movimento costante e ripetitivo che quasi lo ipnotizzò, distraendolo. Si riprese solo quando, accidentalmente, Tsukki calciò una lattina. Il rumore lo portò a trasalire.

“Volevo solo che la smettessero. Così ho pensato che, magari, standoti lontano… La cosa, poi, non sembrava importarti granché. Eh! E perché avrebbe dovuto? È da quando ti conosco che vivo aspettando il momento in cui ti accorgerai di aver sprecato tutto questo tempo stando con uno come me. All’inizio, questo pensiero mi ha perfino sollevato, ma poi… poi è diventato solo un problema.”

Yamaguchi scosse la testa, stringendo la cinghia della sua tracolla.

“Tu sei così intelligente, Tsukki, così straordinario, così brillante. Tutti dovrebbero vederlo e nessuno dovrebbe metterlo in discussione. Mai. Non sopportavo che avessero iniziato a farlo per causa mia. Tu, che mi avevi salvato da quei bulli, che per qualche motivo hai scelto di essere mio amico. Però avrei dovuto parlartene, adesso lo capisco. Perché, se non importava a te, perché diavolo avrebbe dovuto importare a me?”

“Dunque, ci sei arrivato.”

“Sì!” disse con foga, annuendo. “Sì, ci sono--- arrivato.” Ma l’ultima parola se la portò via il vento prima che potesse raggiungere Tsukki, che non solo aveva rallentato fino a camminargli accanto, ma lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi, con l’espressione attenta di chi non si era perso neanche una parola.

“Ts-Ts-Tsukki.”

“Respira, Yamaguchi,” gli consigliò svogliatamente, riprendendo a camminare. Yamaguchi lo seguì in ritardo, tutta l’improvvisa determinazione che l’abbandonava rapidamente, come acqua che sgorgasse da una bottiglia rotta. Quando lo raggiunse, non aveva più parole. Be’, cercò di consolarsi, quello che aveva da dire l’aveva detto, supponeva. Stava a Tsukki, adesso, fare la prossima mossa.

“Come ti hanno già detto, se non importa a me, perché dovresti preoccupartene tu?”

Se la terra avesse potuto spaccarsi, Yamaguchi sarebbe saltato nel crepaccio di sua spontanea volontà.

“Hai sentito?”

“Casualmente.”

Yamaguchi esalò un gemito sofferente che strappò una risatina a Tsukki. Quel suono. Quel suono gli era mancato ad un livello così uterino che qualche lacrima si raccolse agli angoli degli occhi, eco del sollievo quasi doloroso che gli stava stringendo il petto. Non era come aver chiarito, dovevano ancora arrivare a quel punto, ma sicuramente significava che Tsukki non ce l’aveva con lui per… Be’, per tutto quello che aveva fatto.

“Non sei arrabbiato?” si sentì tuttavia in dovere di chiedere, in parte odiandosi: e se gli avesse detto di sì? E se in realtà non l’aveva capito, ancora una volta?

“La rabbia è così illogica, così dispendiosa. No. Capisco perché l’hai fatto, ma è stato superfluo, da parte tua.”

Yamaguchi fu quasi sul punto di gettargli le braccia al collo, ma, come leggendogli nel pensiero, Tsukki sollevò una mano e un singolo sopracciglio, strappando all’altro una risatina tremula e vagamente lacrimosa.

“Hai fame?”

“Un po’.”  
“Andiamo a mangiare, allora.”

Yamaguchi sorrise con lo stesso entusiasmo per cui tutti sembravano deriderlo e di cui adesso, a volerla dire tutta, non gli importava assolutamente nulla. Che lo facessero pure. Se a Tsukki non importava di quello e di tutto il resto, perché doveva importare a lui?

“Aspettami, Tsukki!”

  
  
  



End file.
